


A roundabout way to love (Ver2)

by ShiroPhenix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode 11, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, seriously I'm tired of tagging so i leave it here for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroPhenix/pseuds/ShiroPhenix
Summary: Viktor left right after the Grand prix, heart in shatters but could not measure up to the pain Yuuri felt when he didnt ask him to stay. They thought that their story had came to an endhowever fate decided otherwise so fifteen years later they try it again, a second chance at eternal love .





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i rewrote this after a goodnights sleep because i thought the previous chapter was not up to standard. it is my first time writing such a fic so it may not be good.
> 
>  
> 
> So what happened was i got sad after episode 11 and decided to write angst with a happy ending to make myself feel better.
> 
> I am so in trouble for not finishing my other works and indulging in this...  
> nonetheless I hope all of you enjoy it !

When Viktor left, Yuuri didn’t know what to do. He never actually thought that far. More accurately, he didn’t think that Viktor would leave not after what they have been through. When it finally sunk in what had happened, when he woke up in his bed back at Hatsetsu realizing Viktor was no longer here, the tears spilled and his heart shattered like the fragile glass heart it was.

He eventually moved on, though. However, it wasn’t his family nor his friends that made him crawl out the void of depression that threatened to swallow him, it was the budding life that he was carrying.  
The pain lingered around his heart but it was healing slowly but surely when their son arrived.

He often stared out of the window in those days at the hospital, wondering how Viktor was doing without him.

He cut them off, so he figured he had no right to interfere with the other’s life more than he already did.

He gave up but what he didn’t know was skaters never truly give up.

* * *

  
Fifteen years later after their separation, Viktor didn’t know what to do when striking sky-blue eyes the exact shade as his own bore into him. It was undeniable whose child it was. One would have to be blind to not see the similarities between them.

Viktor was experiencing a multitude of emotions at that moment. There was shock mostly, there was confusion and finally, there was hope, hope that their love has not reached its end.

He was on the floor the next second, caught of guard cheek stinging in pain. His son just punched in the face but he couldn’t really care much, not when Yuuri stepped in.

Yuuri saw everything that occurred the moment he arrived. He held back when he saw Viktor standing there. What would he say? What could he say? That he was sorry? Sorry for leaving him behind? Sorry for thinking that the other man would have stayed despite his decision. Yet, Yuuri knew why he did it in the first place. He remembered seeing the expressions that went through Viktor’s face when he watched the other skaters, he saw how his eyes sparkled like he had found something worth living for just like when he first appeared in his family Onsen. He couldn’t bear to take it away from him, not when he had no chance of returning to the ice.

Yuuri looks down, the jeans covering the hideous scar of numerous surgeries. The Grand Prix fifteen years ago was his last competitive season. If he retired, he had no doubts that Viktor would leave the ice for him. He knew. It was because he knew that Viktor would leave the ice for him, the other part of his soul, his heart that he chose to let go. And if given another chance, he would do it all over again.

Yuuri was selfish, selfish that he wanted to protect Victor’s love that he chose to lose his own, both his love for Victor and the ice. Viktor didn’t know this and Yuuri is determined never to let the other learn about it. Call him foolish, call him selfish but Yuuri is willing to shoulder everything. Everything in memory of the eight months they shares together.

* * *

Haruka Katsuki-Nikiforov was not happy. He had always dreaded the moment where the two would meet. He knows the Russian man is his father, Haruka was young but he was not blind. He could remember the times his father would stare at the pictures that the couple took together, fiddling the golden band in his hands or caressing his skates that were stored at the back of his closet. Those times were the worst. Thinking about those moments only made his anger rise even more. Yuuri would always smile when he walked in, wiping away his tears before asking what he wanted, never turning him away. He would smile when he watch the interviews where the Russian man would speak or when the blonde was dazzling across the ice while running his fingers over the scars on his knees. He would smile even when Haruka was throwing a tantrum about Viktor, calling him all the hateful names in his repertory before saying that it wasn’t the other’s fault.  
It was then that he realized that Yuuri still loved the man, disregarding that over a decade had passed, that he already told himself to let go, that Haruka is more than enough for Yuuri to pour his love in. It frustrated him more than anything else.

They met several times after that even when Haruka desperately tried to prevent them. It was as if fate wanted them back together. They would smile at each other, never touching but their words spoke more than itself that they were still desperately in love with each other. Haruka knew he couldn’t get in the way, not when Yuuri would smile as if life was breathed into him. He had never in his entire life see his father smile like that, a smile so innocent and bright. Thus even if it was Viktor who made him smile like this, Haruka could only stand aside and accept.

However, there was still one last test before he was willing to acknowledge, willing to risk his father getting hurt. He couldn’t help but be angry at himself for hoping that Viktor does not screw up.

* * *

Viktor stared at the disk on his desk full of foreboding and dread. He remembered the stern warning given when he accepted the disk.

“If you think you still deserve him after watching this then I expect nothing but your best for him if you think you can't match up then don't bother trying.”  
It was not merely a warning. It was an ultimatum. A test to determine Viktor’s resolve in rebuilding their relationship.

* * *

The surgery was scheduled for tomorrow. His leg is shaking he noticed the tiny trembles that wreak his frame. It was still small so he thinks he could still do this. The pain numbed by the sheer number of painkillers he ingested. He needed to do this. He looks up the familiar ceilings and closes his eyes. After today he would let go of the ice, his dreams, and his idol. He would let Viktor go, no matter how hard his heart was screaming for him to return to the Russian man’s side.

There was a cold whisper in the wind. “Did the eight months mean nothing?

Yuuri thinks long and hard. No, he disagrees. It was because it meant everything that he was willing to do this.

“ Viktor, this is my final skate for you.” His heart was already in shatters but he still lifted his head up,

“ My love.” and the music starts.

Yuuri raises his hand, placing them on top of his heart, it was only the beginning but the tears are already gathering.

_Every minute and second of the day,_  
_My mind is fill up,_  
_Deep inside my heart,_  
_From the moment I saw you_. – Yuuri remembers the long glittering silver hair that spun circles as the lean body gracefully moved across the ice. At that instant, Viktor Nikiforov became his dream, someone that encompasses his love for the ice as well as his ambitions.

The first jump was over before he could even register what he did; he kicked his leg up and leaned back.

_Wherever I am_  
_I think about you_  
_At some point I became greedy_  
_I wanna get closer to you_ \- The long days training at the studio and the rink while his classmates went on dates and parties. The numerous blisters, the scars of failures and pressure that continue to increase as he becomes closer to his idol and his dreams. Yuuri felt like giving up many times, he felt like throwing his skates against the walls in frustration. But he didn’t, instead of pushing himself to do better every time he looked at the posters of Viktor that dotted every spot on his walls.

His vision blurs as he spun.

_Please, I pray for a miracle_  
_My morning that starts because of you_  
_It’s a miracle_ –When he first saw Viktor at the onsen, naked as a newborn baby telling him with a wink and innocent eagerness to be his coach, he thought he was living in a nightmare. He was so afraid that when he woke up it would be all but a dream. But at last, it wasn’t and the feeling of elation and excitement was immeasurable.

_please, when the sun rises_  
_and I open my eyes, the voice I hear_  
_It’s so beautiful_ – The days he spent training with Viktor was so… he didn’t really have the words to describe it. He could list every single word that exists in the dictionary but none of them would be able to perfectly describe the experience he had.

_I can’t take my eyes off your white smile_  
_I’ll muster up my courage and tell you_  
_Ooh woah_  
_I wanna, wanna take you, baby_  
_I’ll wait for you every day_  
_I wanna, wanna take you, baby_  
_I wanna know you_ – Yuuri remember getting jealous at how Yurio was able to interact so freely with Viktor. He wanted that. He wanted it so badly, for Viktor to stay by his side. So he did everything he could, tore open the box that he always constrains himself to and destroys his own boundaries, all so he could seduce the man he had come to desire.

He used to have all sort of problems with his jumps, but now he could land them clean and precise all attributed to the man that brought him here.

_When you open your eyes_  
_Check your phone right away_  
_There might be a missed call_  
_Because I’m waiting for you_ – Everything came to an end, though. Yuuri could still remember the pain etch in his heart when Victor didn’t ask him to stay, didn’t ask him what was wrong. No, more accurately, Viktor did not push to know what was wrong. Yuuri needed that, he needed someone to treat him like he wasn’t fragile, and someone that would fight against him to ensure that he wasn’t doing something wrong. Viktor could have done it, but he didn’t at the time it mattered and everything went crashing down.

_I’m nervous at the incoming ring_  
_My heart races_ – He stared at the ringing phone. It was Viktor his instinct told him. His hand hovered on top of it. He wanted to pick it up, to hear the voice that he loved, before a cry tore him away from his indecision. He took one longing look before walking away; letting someone else hear the things he wanted so desperately to hear.

_The continuous marathon may tire me but_  
_I’ll run even if we’re far apart_  
_Until we are face to face_ – Yuuri didn’t. He continued running, further and further until there was no place to run. The only solace was the baby he cradled in his arm. He nuzzled at the small black and silver strands. Kissing the newborn’s forehead as he vowed to love him to the best of his capabilities.

_Please, I pray for a miracle_  
_My morning that starts because of you_  
_It’s a miracle_  
_Please, when the sun rises_  
_And I open my eyes, the voice I hear_  
_It’s so beautiful_ – If there were a second chance, would something have been different?

_I can’t take my eyes off your white smile_  
_I’ll muster up my courage and tell you_  
_Ooh woah_  
_I make the phone call_  
_I talk shyly_  
_I gain time, my burden_  
_Lightens a bit_  
_But still, it becomes jelly_

_My nimble body_  
_When I told you that I liked you_  
_My heart burst, babe_ -The best moment of his life was probably when he slid the golden ring down the slim finger in a guise of a memento. The expression on Viktor’s face at that moment was heart stopping. It was only when the pale hand took his own and the feeling of cold metal on his ring finger did his heart jump-started again.

_I need your mind_  
_I like you more than anyone else_  
_I promise you I’ll treasure you_  
_Please, I pray for a miracle_  
_My morning that starts because of you_  
_It’s a miracle_  
_please, when the sun rises_  
_and I open my eyes, the voice I hear_  
_It’s so beautifu_ l - Yuuri thinks about the life he gave up. What it could have possibly been and what he could have. He dreams of playing with his son, greeting Viktor when he came home with a shy kiss on the cheek or further into the future seeing their son skate on the ice with him and Victor holding his hands.

_I’m different now_  
_from when I was afraid to approach you_  
_I’ll be the first to go to you now_ – How amazing it would be if he had another chance. Maybe in another life they did stay together, Viktor telling him to stay by his side. Yuuri is certain that would be the perfect life for him.

_I’ll muster up the courage_  
_and tell you_  
_So that my sincerity can capture your hear_ t – 'Viktor, I never regretted the eight months I had with you. The memories we had together in this eight months was probably the best gift anyone could have given me and more. I’m sorry for running away but I will never apologize for trying to keep you safe. Never. It may be too late now but I hope you will forgive this selfish love of mine. Sayonara, Vitya.'

His hands outstretched as if giving his heart away.

I _wanna, wanna take you, baby_  
_I’ll wait for you every day_  
_I wanna, wanna take you, baby_  
_I wanna know you_ – The images of the past eight months blurred as he transits into the last combination spin. He wishes he could go on forever so that the memories never fade so that this dream would never end. However, just like every fairytale, the music stops and Yuuri collapses on the ice-cold ground of the ice rink, the strength on his legs disappeared and the tears became his only company.

 

* * *

There was only stunned silence in the room. Sky-blue eyes stared listlessly at the screen. That was the most beautiful performance he had ever laid his eyes on. It was the embodiment of love and perfection itself. There was no audience, no medals, no reputation at stake. It could have won a gold medal; it could have gone down the lane of history. Yet it was performed in the empty ice rink where the only witness was the skater himself. However, Viktor understands that this is something for his eyes only, pure undiluted love for him for his eyes alone. Something drips on his tights. He was crying, he vaguely registers. It had been a long time since Viktor cried. He didn’t cry when Makkachin died, when Yuuri left him behind but he cried like there was no tomorrow when he saw how much he gave up, how much Yuuri gave up for him. He was a fool back at that time, messing up when it matters the most. Viktor covered his eyes with his arm. He was a senseless idoit.

He woke up the next day with a sore back and dried tears on his face. He looks pathetic but his resolve strong. Viktor is going to get his love back and their family back. Victor long gave up on trying to surprise people, but he thinks that this is well worth the effort. He would do anything to get Yuuri by his side.

* * *

Viktor could see the other’s eyes lit up as they watch their son glide on the ice like a swan in flight. He could see the adoration Yuuri had he couldn't help be jealous of their son for having that undivided attention directed at them. It may seem foolish to be envious of someone of your own blood but Viktor can't help it especially since it used to be directed at him.  
He watches the man cheer, eyes sparkling in delight at a successful jump or when he gripped the railing too hard when their son stumble slightly, it was endearing to watch the emotions play out on Yuuri's face. The pureness of those emotions was what drew Viktor in years ago and it once again drew him in today but this time he was not going to let go.  
He will piece back the shattered heart piece by piece, even if it takes decades.

* * *

Viktor kneeled in front of him. He looked up asking for a confirmation. Yuuri nodded before he could back out. He promised Phichit that he will give them a second chance. The nimble fingers rolled up the faded jeans uncovering the hideous scar on his knee. There was a sharp intake of breath and Yuuri close his eyes and waits.

Viktor traced his fingers over the jagged lines, the rough uneven skin creating a messy mix of curves and lines. It looks painful and out of place against the pale unmarried skin surrounding it. A variety of emotions ran through him, mostly hurt for Yuuri to have kept such a huge injury from him, anger at not noticing, regret for not being there for student and finally understanding what the other did for him. Viktor stood up and close the remaining distance between them. Yuuri tensed at the sudden closeness, his brown eyes confused. Viktor gave a reassuring smile one of acceptance before embracing the other.

“No more secrets Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

  
They went on a few casual dates whenever they were able to meet. It was hard at first trying to reconcile with their past and each other. They were chaperone often by their son who always gave Viktor a nasty glare when they meet and Yuuri often laugh about how they were similar to which was met with loud protest from the youngest.  
Eventually, Haruka warmed up to the Russian man, his unique personality was rather likable if you look past his eccentricity. He could see why Yuuri like him so much. He would be blind if he couldn't see the adoration his father had for his dad. Yes, his dad. When he finally acknowledge the other man as his parent, he was treated to a suffocating hug and unhindered laughter. He caught the look on his father's face, it was a look of pure bliss.

After having the blessing of their son, they quickly settled into their former routine, enjoying the sights the place has to offer and the goodies laid out for curious shoppers to browse. Viktor slid his fingers into Yuuri’s pulling him along, he smiled when a minute later, the fingers tightened around his own.

There was progress and that is all that matters for him.

* * *

It had been a year since then. He wondered what his son and the boyfriend were conspiring, the blindfold blocking the sights. He held the hand smaller than his own leading him towards the center of the ice before the bright lights greeted him when it was removed. Viktor was in front of him, a look of pure adoration and love on his face. It sent tremors done his spine.

Yuuri gasp at the familiar music. Where did they get this? He watched mystified as Viktor went through his routine, the one he skated for him, the one program that was dedicated to him alone. Viktor was skating his routine, not the other way around and it was the exact replica of the one he skated fifteen years ago. The only difference was the emotions channeled. The song was no longer one of sacrifice and longing, it was one of hope and desire. Viktor was answering to the plead Yuuri made fifteen years ago.

Viktor was kneeling in front of him in the exact same pose as Yuuri did when he gave his heart away. In his hand a velvet box. The tears were flowing freely now.

“Will you marry me Yuuri?”

This man is impossible.

Yuuri had a hard time deciding whether to cry or to laugh. The words wouldn’t come out right no matter how he tried so he settled for a nod, watching behind his tears the beaming smile shot at him. Arms were thrown around him and they hit the floor but nobody cared as they cried the tears of joy, it was their moment and theirs alone.

* * *

They came a long way since then, Yuuri mused as he poured the delicious mixture of egg and rice into the bowls. Soon after patching up the seams, the two got married and settled down in Japan close to both ice rink and the bathhouse. Victor becoming coach of the Japanese team while Yuuri continued to work from home setting the music and various accommodations when the team flew, it was like becoming a mother or nanny for them, not that he was complaining.  
The bell rang.  
They were kissing the moment Viktor makes through the door. Yuuri told him not to do that in the living room where they son and daughter could see but the older man just pouted, saying that he needs to make up for the lost fifteen years and Yuuri just caves and a steamy make out ensues at the doorstep for minutes each time before their son appears and makes a disgusted sound. Sometimes Yuuri wonders whether Haruka was theirs or Yurio’s with how he behaves. When he told Yurio that the last time the man told him it was an insult to his being.

It was a long journey to get to where they were today, but Yuuri was not bothered by how long it took to get here. What was most important was that they are here now and that is all that truly matters.

 

* * *

 

Behind the scenes.  
Right after the proposal was made…

~The matchmakers, menders of broken bonds group chat~

Phichit added “Yurio”

“Pay up my friends.” – Phichit

“What, they made up?!” – Mila

“I can’t believe Haruka allowed It.” – Sala

“It only has been a year…” – Georgi

Yurio is typing…

“What is this?!”  
“You guys knew?!”- Yurio

“Otabek!” –Yurio

Otabek is typing…

“You never asked.” – Otabek

“…” –Mila  
“…” –Phichit

KingJJ is typing...

“ It’s KingJJ” – KingJJ  
*Photo attached *  
“Look at how cute is my daughter!” – KingJJ

-Seung gil has removed KingJJ from the group chat-

“When is the wedding? What wine should I bring?” – Christ

“ Just bring everything, get them drunk.” – Phichit

“Are you thinking what I am thinking?” – Christ

“Don’t think about it !! I am not going through it again! – Yurio

“Do it!”- Mila

“ ;)” –Phichit

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun ;D
> 
> Credits: Song and lyrics  
> https://alwaysdreaminghigh.com/2016/03/10/lyrics-astro-morning-call-hangul-romanization-and-english-translation/
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RY1idd6uLWc

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to finish this story before episode 12. I must ! 
> 
> i already wrote the ending and the most of the next part so that i don't cry in sadness because of the angst :D
> 
> tbh i dont really know what i am doing when i was writing this urgh
> 
> i should keep to my strengths ...  
> hmm.
> 
> Song Yuuri skated to  
> Astro- Morning Call  
> reference for lyrics - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RY1idd6uLWc  
> https://alwaysdreaminghigh.com/2016/03/10/lyrics-astro-morning-call-hangul-romanization-and-english-translation/


End file.
